


In which Mickey needs a minute

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, only the slightest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sent me a prompt on tumblr about a million years ago and I'm an ass who has taken forever to fill it. But I hope that they are still happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Mickey needs a minute

Mickey was sitting on the back porch of the Gallagher's house with his knees curled up to his chest and head in his hands. He just got Ian down after a huge fight over his meds. 

After all these fucking months Ian was still fighting Mickey every step of the way when it came to this shit. All Mickey wanted to do was make Ian feel better, to make him fucking happy and Mickey always ended up being the bad guy. 

Ian didn't want to take his meds and Mickey knew that if he missed a dose he would be really fucked up until they got him back on schedule.

After about an hour of verbal fighting and 5 minutes of actual physical fighting, Ian took the pill and fell asleep. Mickey watched him for a moment from the foot of the bed. Then he finally decided to give himself a breather. He walked downstairs and grabbed a beer from the kitchen before walking out the door.

He was out there for about 10 minutes before he heard the door open behind him and saw Ian's little sister Debbie walk out and sit herself down next to Mickey.

“Hey.” She greeted him with an annoying sympathetic look on her face.

“Hey.” Mickey grunted out, he took a swig from his beer and wiped away the tears that had started to fall down his face.

“You don't need to do that you know.” She said very matter-of-factly.

“Do what?” Mickey snapped. He sort of felt bad for being mean to the little ginger. But fuck off he was having a rough night.

“You don't need pretend that you aren't sad.” Debbie responded to him. “We all know you care about Ian and that you are taking care of him.”

“Yeah when he's not trying to fucking bite my head off.” Mickey responded, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Debbie give him a look of....what was that? Pity? Love? Admiration?

“You're a good guy Mickey, even if you don't want to believe it.” Debbie said, nudging his shoulder. Mickey relaxed a little, letting his legs fall to the step below. He put his beer on the porch next to him and braced his head on his arms.

“Thanks.” He grunted to her. Couldn’t a man just get a fucking minute to himself around here?

She smiled at him again before shifting closer and throwing her arms around his torso. He jumped a little, surprised at the sudden contact.

“What are you doing?” He questioned her.

“Hugging you.” She said, her head resting on his chest.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because you had a hard night and hugs are healing.” She stated, again matter-of-factly. This annoying little ginger really thought she knew everything huh?

Just like her brother. 

She was treating him like he was one of her bothers and he kind of liked it. He liked being a big brother to Mandy and having another little sister didn't totally suck. So Mickey let her hold him and eventually brought his arms up to hug her back.

“Thanks Red.” He said into her hair, ruffling it with one of his hands. She pulled back and fixed her hair with a smile. Mickey smiled back at her briefly. “You should go to bed.”

“Yeah well so should you.” She said getting up and holding the door open for Mickey. He hesitated for a moment before getting up, taking one last sip from his beer...and following her in.


End file.
